Operation Setup
by Shawny's Girl
Summary: Gustavo tries to take over BTR's love life.. What could go wrong? Warning it is basically BTRxOCs. But there are a lot of twists along the way!
1. BackGround

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR anything Or the songs I use those belong to the artists or Wikipedia :P. I do, however, own my OC's

XXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Cowgirl! Wanna do something about that?" I looked over to see one of my best friends: Vasilissa Josephine Trixston. She was pointing over to the other two members of our tight-knit group. The other half of our four Musketeers. Yep, I'm talking about Lucinda Rosemarie Rongoli and Elizabeth Nicole Flindel. I think all four of us are about as close as 4 people can be without being the same person. We are all ¼ of a whole. Like puzzle pieces, we just fit together. We can play a game of charades and know what the other person is acting out when they haven't even started doing anything yet. Okay, I might be exaggerating a little bit, but not much! It's like we belong together. Us four best friends. The sisters God forgot to give us. Let me tell you more about my sisters.

Elizabeth Nicole Flindel. You can call her Liz, Liza, Nikki or even just Flindel, but we call her Major General or Goldy Locks. We do that cause one day she wants to be in the Army. It's a dream she has had for a long time now. And Goldy Locks well, because she's about 5' 6" (easily the shortest in our group) got her baby blue eyes, porcelain skin, and her cute long blond ringlets. Let me tell you now, she may look like a little innocent doll, she may act like an innocent little doll, but get her steamin' mad and you are in for a whole lotta' trouble. She's gotta' stay at home momma (Anna) and her daddy (Phil) is an architect, that means he makes the design for buildings, it's pretty exciting. She also has four older brothers: Greg, Henry, Andrew, and Donny. They pick on her a lot but she can hold her own. Plus shes got us, and when we're together anything is possible. Oh god, I think Vasi is starting to rub off on me. Her and all them darn speeches. BUT I'll get to that, right know we were talking 'bout Liz. Well she is also a hyper little dare-devil that doesn't have that little voice in you head that tells you when NOT to do somethan', but hey! That's why me and Vas are here. And here is the basics: She loves the color orange, shes got this huge Big Time Rush poster on her wall, she owns every single one of the Maximum Ride books and the Bring It On movies too. She's got a beautiful voice and can play the drums like there is no tomorrow. She also plays hockey and is a cheerleader. Don't ask me how she put those two together, but it works for her. Her garbage cans are always full of empty bags of popcorn even when we didn't have a movie night the day before, and she has never crossed a kitten she didn't immediately love, and in all honesty, I think they loved her too. She just has that kind of effect on people. You just get this desire to protect her, which she ain't to found off. She likes a little competition, and says on a regular bases she don't need any of us to protect her. Our adorable little Goldy Locks.

Then there is Lucinda Rosemarie Rongoli. But if you know what is good for ya', you would never call her that. Because when you do she gets mad, then she gets sad, and when she gets sad, we get mad at whoever made her sad, and that is not good. Wanna' know why? Well because I got a good 10 years of intense fighting skills under my belt. But again this ain't about me yet. This one's about Luce. That's what you can call her or Rose or Rongoli (we don't mind the whole just last name thing). Anyway we call her Shiner. And no, not because she fights a lot or always has a black eye, but because she's our sunshine. We would have called her that but we wanted somethan' a bit more original. And so the name Shiner appeared. If the sun were to go away and never come back it would be no worries for us, 'cause we got her. She could light up the darkest basement with her little crooked grin and when she gives us one of those big ol' special smiles of hers well my heart just melts, she's just such a sweetie! Of course, if you just met her you wouldn't know it. Don't take that to personally, she just has a hard time openin' up to people so she puts on a cocky and confident outer shell, not that she isn't cocky and confident around us, 'cause she really, really, REALLY is. She's pretty and she knows it. It's just out done by her big heart. Hm, I haven't told you much about her yet have I? Okay well in a nut shell, her momma died of lung cancer when she was just eight years old and that brought out the downhill effects. Her pappa, Leroy, was so depressed after the loss of his beloved wife he threw himself into his work. Became a work-a-holic, forgot about his kids: Luce and her now, little nine year old sister Hannah. No need to worry though, Vas, Liz, and I take good care them. And now you ask? Well Shiner is a fun lovin' girl with sleek, caramel colored hair streaked with natural highlights, along with some beautiful hazels eyes, warm lightly tanned skin, and stands at a proud 5' 11", taller than all of us. She even has a full inch on Vas. She's got this thing for the color purple, loves any kind of fruit you can find, and absolutely adores white tigers. She loves horror books (her favorite is IT by Stephen King), surfing, dancing, cross country running, singing, playing piano, listening to music, and drawing. But not just any kind of drawing. She draws her future. No. Not like she is psychic but she wants to create her own clothing line and she is just getting' herself a head start. In fact, drawing and music is her life. It's what keeps her grounded, yet lets her fly at the same time. You know what I mean? Well if not you will figure it out eventually. When you find that thing that you have such a passion for that it keeps your feet on the ground yet gives you the chance to be creative and just let loose your imagination. That's what her career is gonna do. Give her that chance to fly when so far she has only fallen'. Fallen so far and so fast that it takes a couple of real special people in her life to break through that shell. But she is a whole lot better then she was when it first happened.

Then we have Vasilissa Josephine Trixston. Call her, Vas, Vasi, Lissa, Trix, Trixston she will answer to just about anything. We call her our Resident Superhero or Wonder Woman, 'cause she works miracles. She brought us together and I guess you could call her the leader of our little group. Well, well, well.. Where to start with our fearless leader? With our everyday Superhero? How 'bout we start off easy: her looks. Shes got long brown/black wavy hair that goes a little past her mid-back, big dark brown eyes, that you would be better off avoiding because shes got the best puppy-dog look I've ever seen. Shes slightly curvy, stands at a good 5' 10", just a little shorter then Luce, got naturally tanned skin, very toned from all her sports, and got hers ears and belly button pierced. We don't get it but she seems to like it, makes her feel unique. She's very bubbly and social, and I think in a past life she was 'blond' if you catch my drift. But beware, that good attitude comes with a price: she always has a witty or snappy comeback to everything, and a 'slight' temper. She is outgoing, competitive, and a whole new level of stubborn. She also tends to go to extremes, has a strong sense of values, and charismatic as hell. Oh there is a funny story behind that. On the first day of high school we found out that none of us were in the same homeroom, and we keep that homeroom for the rest of our high school career. She went up to our stickler-of-a-principle, talked to him for about 5 minutes, wearing that large pearly-white smile of hers, came back over to us and told us excitedly about how we were all now in the same homeroom. Don't ask me how she did it, 'cause that's on thing I don't know and I am kind of afraid to ask. All I know is that she can be as sweet and as horrifying as she wants to be. Seriously don't get her mad unless you wanna be seen running away screaming like a scared little girl. But again don't worry I have only seen her do that to one person, and it was Major General's ex-boyfriend from after he cheated on her (big mistake on his part). Shes kind of a hopeless romantic, loves any and all sports (especially gymnastics), and is always up for a little competition. But she hates bees, word to the wise, keep them things away from her. Her parents Ashley and John, divorced when she was 9. They are always trying to out do each other and 'be the better parent' so much that it actually makes them worse parents. She has two brothers Seth and Jace and a sister-in-law Zoey. Seth and Zoey got married a year ago and are basically Jace and Vas's parents. And she just got out of an abusive relationship with her clingy Ex Tony. Time for a generic question and answer time. Favorite color? Red. Favorite food? Lasagna. Favorite animal? Penguin. Favorite band and/or singer? Smash Mouth and Big Time Rush (but if you ask her if she likes them she WILL deny deny deny.) Favorite book? Battle Royal by Koushun Takami. Favorite movie? Easy A or 1408. She has one of the most absolutely beautiful voices I have ever heard, and she can play guitar. She also LOVES gymnastics, like really really loves it. She's really good and been to the national/international levels more times then I can remember. That's a lie, it was 49 times. Well a good way to describe her is her motto "Nothing is Impossible" cheesy right? But that's our Resident Superhero.

Lastly there's me. I'm second in command otherwise know as Alexandria Marilyn Spencer. You can call me Alexandria, Alexis, Alex, Lexi, Lex, or Spencer. I have a whole arsenal of nicknames but the main ones are Cowgirl, Dreamer, Ninja, Wikipedia, or Wiki for short. Yeah I have a nickname for my nickname but whatever, right? Lets start with Cowgirl, that's fairly easy. I am proud of my Texan country girl roots and it shows. I am currently wearing a red plaid long sleeved shirt, cerulean blue pocket-less skinny jeans, light brown heeled cowboy boots, and a country hat that matches my boots. I got a noticeable southern drawl and a seemingly natural farmers tan. Dreamer because I want to be a singer or an actress. It hasn't always been my dream to be on stage but I absolutely love music. I love singing. But whether its on stage (which I prefer) or teaching a class I am going to do something music related. My friends say I got a real' good voice and I learned the guitar like it was my first language. Alright whats next? Ah yes, Ninja. Well that's because, according to my friends, I "pop up out of thin air like a creepy ninja" and "not there one second then there the next." I don't see it, all I do is simply walk over next to them and they don't notice til' I say somethan'. Then there's Wikipedia or Wiki, that's because I know just about everything and I am not being overly cocky when I say that. You can ask me about... Picture Frames, and I can tell you (skip past the _Italic _if you don't want to hear all about picture frames) _The frame along with its mounts is usually intended to both protect and complement the artwork. Art work framed well will stay in good condition for a longer period of time, and a long-running industry surrounds the act of framing artwork to enhance its visual display. However, this has exceptions as well, as _Joan Miró_ once did a work specifically to frame with a _flea market_ frame, and many painters and photographers who work with canvas "gallery-wrap" their artwork, a practice wherein the image extends around the edges of the stretched canvas and therefore precludes use of a decorative picture frame. As picture frames can be expensive when purchased new, there are also examples of people removing pictures from a frame and using the frame for other pictures._ _Picture frames have traditionally been made of wood, which is still the most common material, although other materials are also used, including _silver,bronze_, _aluminum_, and _plastics_ such as _polystyrene_, though these require specialized equipment in order to cut. A picture frame may be of any color or texture, but _gilding_ is common, especially on older wooden frames. Some picture frames have elaborate _mouldings_ which may relate to the subject matter. Complicated older frames are often made of moulded and gilded _plaster_ over a plain wood base. Picture frames come in a variety of profiles, but generally the lengths of moulding feature a "lip" and _rabbet_, the function of which is to allow a space to hold in the materials in the frame. The lip extends usually about a quarter of an inch past the edge of the _rabbet_. The picture frame may contain a pane of _picture framing glass_ or an _acrylic glass_ substitute such as _acrylite_ or _plexiglas_ to protect the picture. In some instances where the art in the frame is dispensable or durable, no protection may be necessary. Glass is common over _watercolors_ and other artwork on paper, but rare over _oil paintings_, except very valuable ones in some museums. _Picture framing glass_ may be treated with _anti-reflective_ coatings to make the glass virtually invisible under certain lighting conditions. When a picture frame is expected to be exposed to direct _sunlight_, or harsh lighting conditions such as fluorescent lights, _UV filtering_ may be added to slow down the _photocatalytic_ degradation of organic materials behind picture framing elaborate decoration on this frame may well be applied plaster pieces stuck to the wood beneath. For pieces to be framed under glass, except for the most disposable and inexpensive posters or temporary displays, the glass must be raised off the surface of the paper. This is done by means of _matting_, a lining of plastic "spacers", _shadowboxing_, stacking two mouldings with the glass in between, and similar methods. If the paper (or other media) were to touch the glass directly, any _condensation_ inside the glass would absorb directly into the art, having no room to evaporate. This is harmful to almost any medium. It causes art sticking to the glass, _mildew_ or _mold spore_ growth, and other ill effects. Raising the glass is also necessary when a piece is done in a loose media such as _charcoal_ or _pastel_, to prevent smudging. Care should be taken with these works however, if _acrylic glass_ is used, as a static charge can build up which will attract the pigment particles off the paper. Using real glass helps to prevent this. Certain kinds of __pieces do not usually need glass when framed, including paintings done in _acrylic_ or _oil paint_ (the former is usually waterproof; the latter actually needs to "breathe" due to the decades-long drying process), _stained glass_ or _tiles_, and _laminatedposters_. These kinds of pieces are still sometimes put under glass though, if for example they are framed using _mats_, or (in the case of oil paintings) they are kept in a carefully _climate-controlled_ are some examples in which the protective function of the frame is ironically dispensed with, such as in Daniel C. Boyer's _gouache_ The Three Sphinxes of the Metis in the Meadow of Louis Riel's Shameful Career, in which slits are cut all the way through the frame from the outside of the picture to its inside, and Boyer's The Distant Landscape allows for a figure inside the frame to raise and lower her arm by means of a brad attached through the backing, letting the sword she is holding move up and down in such a slit. Such techniques are unusual, and require customized construction compared to mainstream picture framing. The treatment of the back of the framed artwork varies widely, from usually nothing in the case of oils, to the frequent use of _foam-core_ boards and other backing boards to provide support, or backing paper or "dust covers" to keep dust and insects out. While these are almost invariably simply functional, there are some examples of works in which they have been decorated (such as Daniel C. Boyer's After the Age of 50, The Angry God and His Rabbit Harem), with this being considered part of the artwork. The use of backing boards is common with _watermedia_ and other art on paper. Usually paper dust covers will be inexpensive craft paper, but sometimes this can tear, so at least one website sells Black _Tyvek_ as an alternative. Another common backing paper in use for _archival_-quality framing is the acid-free Lineco backing paper, with some citing the risk of tearing of craft paper._ Plique-à-jour_ picture frames, made of _enamel_ by _Bulushoff_, are among the most expensive frames in the world. _Off the top of my head and I don't even realize I do it. I just sort of spew out a whole bunch of useless facts. So please stop me if I start a random ramble of any sort. Does the nickname make sense now? I also have a photographic memory and a good eye for detail. So if you have a habit or something that you don't want me to know about you shouldn't even think it within' 30 miles of me. And if you can't figure it out from what I just told ya' then I will tell you know, I am also a major nerd. I have never gotten anything other than an A on every assignment, test, and project ever, even in kindergarten. I like to think I'm very upbeat and peppy and as I said before I am proud of my southern roots. I am 5' 8", have thick wavy/curly black hair, deep chocolate eyes, a few curves, and pouty lips. My pappa (Timothy) was a farmer but he died when I was 11 and my ma (Jessica) is a Marine Drill Sergeant. She taught me how to fight and take care of myself (cooking, change parts on a car, etc.). I am an only child if you don't count my three other families, and I've never had a boyfriend that lasted longer then a month. I love to laugh, dance, sing, play my guitar, swim, read, long distance running, and kick boxing. Hm. Did I miss anything? Oh my favorites right! Favorite color? Black. Favorite food? Anything sweet is a weakness of mine. Favorite movie? The Breakfast Club. Favorite book? Dream Man by Linda Howard. Favorite singer? Rodney Atkins. That's me, wiki.

Goldy Locks and Shiner were in the middle of a VERY intense staring match that looked like it could turn into a full out spit ball fight. "Why aren't you doin' anything about it, Vas?" I looked over at her. Big mistake. I got one look at them huge puppy dog eyes and then walked over to break up Luce and Liz's most likely petty disagreement. "Alright. Break it up now. What's goin' on over here?"

"Shiner said books are better than movies, Wiki. Tell her that's not true!" Liz said. Still locked in the staring contest with Luce.

"No. Tell Flindel" Uh oh, Luce was switchin' to last names, that meant war. "that books are better than movies! Books increase mind power and movies just melt it!"

"That is so not true! And movies CAN make you smarter. What if your watching a documentary, huh!" Liz shot back.

"Vasiiiiii... Help." I whined. To which Vas sighed and changed the channel on the television.

"Hey Major General, your boys are on tv." Everyone please give a round of applause for Vasilissa the miracle worker. Liz jumped up from her staring position to watch the show, but Luce looked like she still had a little fight left in her. I was going to offer we go for a walk if I hadn't just heard-

"Are you a singer that wants to make it big? Well here is your once and a life time chance! The one and only Gustavo Rocque who also manages Big Time Rush, is looking for another new band to bring into the spot light. If you think that's you then you better find out when he is coming to you state because he only goes to each place once. Tomorrow he will be arriving in Colombus, Ohio. Good luck Ohio!" The man on the screen said before it went to commercial. Vasi, Liz, and Luce turned back to look at me while I looked at the tv with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Oh My God! We have to do that! Did you not notice that it just happened to be HERE. In Colombus, Ohio so soon. It's a sign. That 'band' he's looking for is us! I just know it." I said looking at the other three.

"Oh Dreamer, I don't know. You wanted to be the singer. We don't sing." Luce said with a small frown.

"Oh course you do. All of us can sing, you know that." I said persistent. This was it. My dream was on the line here, but I didn't want to have to go LA with out them. "Come on please. It was meant to be the guy even said what-his-name... Gustavo Rocque was looking for a BAND not just one person. Please. Please. Please." I could tell they were seriously thinking about it, just one more push. So I pushed out my bottom lip and gave them my VERY best puppy dog eyes. Luce was the first to cave.

"Alright, alright Lex. I'm in just stop with the eyes." Luce said with a sigh walking next to me and helped me puppy dog eye Vasi and Liza. That broke Liza. She walked over next to me and Shiner. Then we all turned our pleading to Vasi.

She sighed then said, "Okay we can try, but what song will we do."

"We all do separate songs. It's gonna be great!" I squealed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Line xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Next day during auditions)

"Yes. Your next Major General. You ready?" I asked pumped up.

"Yeah, just a little nervous."

"Since when do you get nervous. Don't worry your going to do great." Luce added.

"Okay next we have 119, 120, 121, and 122." A women said pointing at us. We walked over and she lead us into the big room were we would do our auditions. Gustavo Rocque and his assistant were sitting at a table in front of us. "Okay you first Ms. Flindel"

Liza walked up to the front and started to sing.

(Stronger Than You Think I Am – Rachel Ferguson)

_I can feel my heart beat through my chest  
>And I tell myself it's for the best<br>As I pack my things into my car  
>Don't know where I'm going but I know it's far<em>

_Because honey, I've had enough of you_  
><em>And everything you've put me through<em>  
><em>There's nothing you can say or do<em>  
><em>It's time we both found someone new<em>

_Now nothing can hold me back again_  
><em>My life on the right track<em>  
><em>I know that I've got<em>  
><em>To leave here<em>

_So here's to you  
>And here's to me<br>Living our lives separately  
>It's a great big world<br>And I'm a single girl  
>So I'm glad I'm leaving<br>I won't shed a single tear  
>Wishing that I had you here<br>I don't need a man to hold my hand  
>I'm stronger than you think I am<em>

_Now everything will go my way_  
><em>I'm looking for a better day<em>  
><em>Where I can hold my head up high<em>  
><em>And give my heart to another guy<em>

_Now nothing can hold me back again_  
><em>My life on the right track<em>  
><em>I know that I've got<em>  
><em>To leave here<em>

_So here's to you_  
><em>And here's to me<em>  
><em>Living our lives separately<em>  
><em>It's a great big world<em>  
><em>And I'm a single girl<em>  
><em>So I'm glad I'm leaving<em>  
><em>I won't shed a single tear<em>  
><em>Wishing that I had you here<em>  
><em>I don't need a man to hold my man<em>  
><em>I'm stronger than you think I am<em>

_Oh, I'm letting you go_  
><em>I'm letting go<em>  
><em>I'm letting go<em>  
><em>I'm starting a new life without you<em>  
><em>Starting a new life without you<em>  
><em>I know it's better this way<em>  
><em>So I drive away<em>

_So here's to you_  
><em>And here's to me<em>  
><em>Living our lives separately<em>  
><em>It's a great big world<em>  
><em>And I'm a single girl<em>  
><em>So I'm glad I'm leaving<em>  
><em>I won't shed a single tear<em>  
><em>Wishing that I had you here<em>  
><em>I don't need a man to hold my man<em>

_I'm stronger than you think I am _

_So here's to you_  
><em>And here's to me<em>  
><em>Living our lives separately<em>  
><em>It's a great big world<em>  
><em>And I'm a single girl<em>  
><em>So I'm glad I'm leaving<em>  
><em>I won't shed a single tear<em>  
><em>Wishing that I had you here<em>  
><em>I don't need a man to hold my man<em>

_I'm stronger than you think I am _

"Wow. Okay you can go stand over by your friends. Ms. Trixston your next." Gustavo's assistant, I really need to learn her name, said. Vasi walked on stage turned toward me slightly mouthing "for you" then got ready to sing.

(Everyday Superhero – Smash Mouth)

_Every morning I wake up just the same  
>Another victim of ordinary fame<br>I don't see myself as invincible  
>It's not true at all<em>

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_  
><em>Trying to save the world, but never really sure<em>  
><em>I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero<em>  
><em>Nothing more than that, that's all I really am<em>

_Just a day job that's someone's gotta do_  
><em>It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you<em>  
><em>Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good<em>  
><em>Like anybody would<em>

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_  
><em>Trying to save the world, but never really sure<em>  
><em>I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero<em>  
><em>Nothing more than that, that's all I really am<em>

_I'm just like everybody else_  
><em>After all the hype it's hard to tell<em>  
><em>I keep my game face on so well<em>

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_  
><em>I'm trying to save the world<em>  
><em>I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero<em>

_I try to hide my true identity_  
><em>But no one knows it's only me<em>

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_  
><em>Trying to save the world, but never really sure<em>  
><em>I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero<em>  
><em>Nothing more than that, that's all I really am<em>

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_  
><em>I'm trying to save the world<em>  
><em>I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero<em>

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_  
><em>Trying to save the world, but never really sure<em>  
><em>I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero<em>  
><em>Nothing more than that, that's all I really am<em>

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

__Trying to save the world, but never really sure_  
><em>I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero<em>_

When Vas was done Gustavo leaned over and whispered to Kelly (I figured out her name). I hoped that was a good sign. "Next you Ms. Spencer." I nodded and walked upstage with a toothy smile. I turned toward Kelly and Gustavo and started singing.

(Cowgirls Don't Cry - Brooks & Dunn)

_Her daddy gave her, her first pony  
>Then taught her to ride<br>She climbed high in that saddle  
>Fell I don't know how many times<br>Taught her a lesson that she learned  
>Maybe a little too well<em>

_Cowgirls don't cry  
>Ride, baby, ride<br>lessons of life are going to show you in time  
>soon enough your gonna know why<br>it's gonna hurt every now and then  
>if you fall get back on again<br>Cowgirls don't cry_

_She grew up  
>She got married<br>Never was quite right  
>She wanted a house, a home and babies<br>He started coming home late at night  
>She didn't let him see it break her heart<br>She didn't let him see her fall apart_

_'cause Cowgirls don't cry  
>Ride, baby, ride<br>lessons of life are goinna' show you in time  
>soon enough your gonna know why<br>it's gonna hurt every now and then  
>if you fall get back on again<br>Cowgirls don't cry_

_Phone rang early one morning  
>Her momma's voice, she'd been crying<br>Said it's your daddy, you need to come home  
>This is it, I think he's dying<br>She laid the phone down by his head  
>The last words that he said<em>

_Cowgirl don't cry  
>Ride, baby, ride<br>Lessons of life show us all in time  
>Too soon God lets you know why<br>If you fall get right back on  
>Good Lord calls everybody home<br>Cowgirl don't cry  
><em>

When I stepped of the stage I was breathing kind of heard. Literally shaking with nerves. "Okay and your turn." Kelly said nodding at Luce. Luce confidently walked up the stage and turned to the 'audience'.

(Everybody Loves Me – One Republic)

_Well hell shes a shadow in my backseat  
>And her friends are standing right in front of me<br>World wide from the Cimarron to Turkey  
>Open up said Everybody loves me<em>

_And you don't have to make a sound_  
><em>Cause they got what you need<em> _(what you need)_  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>

_God love all the people that have warned you_  
><em>God love all your sentimental virtue<em>  
><em>Eight balls with the takers they'll make you<em>  
><em>Lay cards with the lovers they'll hate you<em>

_And you don't have to make a sound_  
><em>They got what you need<em>  
><em>What you need<em>  
><em>Like you say<em>

_Oh my!_  
><em>Feels just like I don't try<em>  
><em>Looks so good i might die<em>  
><em>All i know is everybody loves me<em>  
><em>Get down,<em>  
><em>Swaying to my own sound<em>  
><em>Flashes in my face now<em>  
><em>All i know is everybody loves me<em>  
><em>Everybody loves me<em>

_Well I_  
><em>Pray the music don't stop till i turn gray<em>  
><em>Stars forever like Don Suzan never fade,<em>  
><em>He had a beautiful child, named her Desiree<em>  
><em>Hope I'll remember the good things that I never made<em>

_Cause you don't have to make a sound_  
><em>When they got what you need<em>  
><em>Make you say<em>

_Oh my!_  
><em>Feels just like I don't try<em>  
><em>Looks so good i might die<em>  
><em>All i know is everybody loves me<em>  
><em>Get down,<em>  
><em>Swaying to my own sound<em>  
><em>Flashes in my face now<em>  
><em>All i know is everybody loves me<em>  
><em>Everybody loves me<em>  
><em>Everybody<em>  
><em>Everybody<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>Everybody<em>  
><em>Everybody<em>

_Don't need my health_  
><em>Got my name and got my wealth I<em>  
><em>Stare at the sun<em>  
><em>Just for kicks all by myself I<em>  
><em>Lose track of time<em>  
><em>So I might be past my prime<em>  
><em>But<em>  
><em>I'm feeling oh so good<em>  
><em>YEAH!<em>

_Oh my!_  
><em>Feels just like I don't try<em>  
><em>Looks so good i might die<em>  
><em>All i know is everybody loves me<em>  
><em>Get down,<em>  
><em>Swaying to my own sound<em>  
><em>Flashes in my face now<em>  
><em>All i know is everybody loves me<em>  
><em>Everybody loves me!<em>  
><em>Don't you know you wanna<em>  
><em>Everybody<em>  
><em>Everybody<em>  
><em>Everybody<em>  
><em>WHOOOOA! YEAH!<em>

Luce walked with her head held high off stage. Kelly and Gustavo were whispering to each other and Kelly had a big smile on her face. Gustavo swiveled his chair to face us and said, "Congratulations, Your going to California." I jumped up and squealed turning to my friends and enforcing a four-way group hug. "Your flight leaves tomorrow, be ready."

TBC...

I have been working on that for a loooooooooooooooong time. I had them all singing what I felt there 'theme song' would be, does that make sense? I hope you like it Please R&R. I love hearing all your opinions and what you want to see happen. And yes it will be BTRxOCs but with a surprise twist ;). Please Review

Keep on Writin' - Love Vasi


	2. The Contract

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

A/N: If you read this you get a virtual personal concert from Big Time Rush! Lucky you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Arriving at the Palmwoods, Vasilissa's PoV)

"Welcome." Kelly greeted us in the lobby of the amazing Palmwoods. Seriously this place is awesome. "Okay everything is all set up I just need to know who your Legal Guardian is." She looked at us expectantly as we exchanged looks.

I stepped forward. "About that..." But I was quickly interrupted by... Greg?

"I am Greg Flindel, their Legal Guardian. And it is nice to meet you." Greg said holding his hand out to her, which she excepted. I was staring at him.

"Can I talk to you in private, Greg."

"Actually, we would like to talk to you too." Alex, Luce, and Liz said together. Sometimes I think we are telepathically connected because that happens All. The. Time. I nodded and we all basically dragged Greg over to the front door.

"What are you doing here!" I scream-whispered. He look mock-offended.

"I am not stupid. I new you would need a legal guardian and I wanted out of Ohio. So I talked to all of your parents and got these." He held up legal-looking papers. "And I came out here to LA to look out for all of you."

"Yeah right. I know you. What's your catch?" Liz asked watching him carefully.

"Lizzy I'm hurt. You don't think I simply came here to watch out for the little sister I adore and her friends?"

"No!" We all shouted at the same time. Was it a bad sign that no one was looking at us like we were crazy?

"Okay, you got me. But right now you need me, to stay in LA. So how about I just go sign those papers she has, we can all act like a big happy family, and then we can all just separate and do what it is we all came to do." I sighed. I didn't like it, but I knew he was right.

"Alright, let's get this over with." I said as we walked back over to Kelly. "Yep, this is our guardian. He has the paper that has all our parents agreement. He is Goldy- Liz's eldest brother."

"Alright, you four can go check out your room and do what you want, BUT don't leave the Palmwoods so we can find you. I need to talk with Mr. Flindel." Kelly shooed us away as she and Greg made their way to one of the many tables in the lobby.

"Alright where do you want to go first." Major General asked.

"Let's check out our room." Luce said standing up. She was wearing a strapless white sundress that went down to her knees, white 2 inch heeled sandals, and her hair was straight with a flower in it. She was definitely turning a few heads as she got up and walked toward the elevator with all the confidence in the world. "Come on." She said looking back at us. We all sighed and shared a look before chuckling slightly and running after her.

"Hold up, Shiner. You didn't even give us any flirt time." Wikipedia said winking at Luce.

"Puh-lease, they were all looking at me like, like, well I don't know but it wasn't good." Luce complained.

"Then you shouldn't dress so hot." I laughed sending her another wink.

"That's not fair I could be dressed in a cardboard box and still look hot. It's not my fault that I have amazing looks." She sighed quietly. "It's a blessing and a curse." We all busted out laughing and only stopped because we were now in the hall and people were starting to give us weird looks. "So what's are room number?" Luce asked, excitement lighting up her eyes.

"Room 2M." Lexi said without hesitation. I don't know how she does that, I had the room key and nobody had said the number out loud. We walked into the room and was amazed. It was HUGE with 3 regular bedrooms, 1 master bedroom, 2 bathrooms, a large kitchen/dining room, and a nicely sized family room. It was a modernized New York style, with white walls, dark medal and chrome-finished furniture and a big comfy couch.

"This is way to good to be true." Gold Locks' voice was filled with wonder.

"So do you want to hang here or go scope out the place?" Cowgirl said, and if the sparkle in her eye was any indication, I could tell she wanted to do the latter.

"I think it would be fun to check out the rest of this place. Maybe the pool or lounge to meet some of the people here?" I added.

"I'm in as long as you keep all those perverted boys and jealous girls away from me." Luce gave a small chuckle and her voice was light to show she was joking.

"Alright, I'm in." Liz added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE XXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXX

(At the pool)

'Oh man, this is going to be sooooooooooo much fun' Carlos thought as he was keeping watch. Logan was sitting on a chair next to him reading a book, determined to not be apart of the 'fun'. James was out collect all the duck tape and cardboard boxes he could find. Kendall was getting all of our hockey pads and any other protection he could find. And Katie was distracting Mr. Bitters. Oh yeah, soon to be the best prank ever. Until three things happened. The first was a good one: four really pretty girls walked through the door. Carlos had a huge smile on his face then lightly slapped Logan on the arm before whispering "Dude, new girls." Logan looked up too and saw them, a smile taking over the frown from being hit.

"And Kendall and James aren't here to make the first move... Go, go, go." Logan whispered as they made their way over to the girls. The second thing that happened was James and Kendall showed up. They noticed the direction Logan and Carlos were walking in and James put on a charming smile and dragged Kendall over to them as well. Carlos and Logan rushed over a little faster, then so did James and Kendall until all four were practically running toward the new girls. But because they had stolen the "No Running, Wet Floor" sign when they were trying to stop they slid right into the girls causing all eight of them to fall into the pool. The first ones to surface were James, Alexandria, and Lucinda, followed by Kendall, Vasilissa, and Logan, ending with Carlos, and Elizabeth.

"_What _was that for!" Vasilissa said. Her glare crossing over to look at each boy.

Logan spoke up, "Ehm, ah sorry we didn't mean to... ah run you over."

"So because you didn't mean to that makes it okay?" Vasilissa asked. Her glare still going strong.

"Hey Vas, chill. It was kinda funny." Alexandria said, with small smile on her face.

Liz was starring at them with awe. "Your, your, your... Your Big Time Rush! Oh it is so awesome to meet you!" Logan, Carlos, and Kendall blushed and murmured thanks, while James was beaming at her.

Vas slightly thwacked Liz in the arm saying. "We talked about this. No fan-girling." Liz looked down. Vas sighed, giving up on being mad, she asked "Can we get out of the water now?"

When they were all out of the water and grouped together. Luce looked at them and asked. "So what's going on here?" pointing to the cardboard, duck tape, and other supplies scattered on the floor near them. "And why did you tackle us?" Raising her eyebrow at them.

"Oh, well those were for a.. small prank we were going to do. And we um didn't mean to tackle you. We were just coming over to greet you to the Palmwoods and well... Slipped." Kendall said easily.

That's when the third thing happened. Mr. Bitters walked in red-faced and Katie talking desperately trying to get him to turn around. But Mr. Bitters had already spotted the boys and was making his way toward them. "YOU! You did this." He sad fuming.

"We have to do something, please, please, please." Liz whispered to the other three members of her group. Vasi sighed one more time before nodding.

"Did you have an idea in mind." Liz's face light up.

"Follow my lead." Liz walked up between Bitters and the 4 boys that were desperately trying to come up with an excuse. She gave him a polite yet shy smile. "Um, sir? It wasn't them. They walked out here to help welcome us to the Palmwoods when a maniac with short blond curly hair ran through caring that stuff. He was in such a rush he knocked all of us in to the pool and dropped his stuff." Alex smiled, she knew where Liz was going with this. So she followed in next with the same look on her face.

"Yeah he had blue eyes and a roundish face. Maybe like 5' 8"?" Looked over to Luce for conformation. Which she responded by nodding her head multiple times.

"In fact, I think his name was Greg. Um Greg, F- something." Vasilissa added hiding her small smile. This is what he gets for coming here completely unannounced.

Kendall, understanding that they were covering for them, quickly jumped in. "Yeah, now that I think about it. I do remember him. Don't you guys?" He asked looking over to James, Logan, and Carlos, whom all nodded viciously. Bitters looked at all of them carefully. Then sighed walking away in search for the blond-haired, blue-eyed man. Kendall looked over to the girls and smiled. "We are forever in you debt."

"I will remember that. Now before we go upstairs to change care to exchange names?" Alex asked.

"Oh. Of course. My name is Kendall Knight." He said pointing to himself.

"I'm James Diamond." Flashing them a award-winning smile.

"I'm Logan Mitchell." He said shyly, which made Alex giggle.

"Carlos Garcia, and I'm single." Carlos added hopefully.

Liz giggled, then added. "I'm Elizabeth Flindel. You can call me Liz. Also single." She smiled as Carlos's face lit up.

"I'm Alexandria Spencer. Y'all can call me, well. Basically any variation of that you want." She said shrugging.

"Lucinda Rongoli. But you can call me Luce. Single as well. Maybe one of you can change that." She said eying James, then she saw him smile and she blushed and looked away.

"That leaves me. I'm Vasilissa Trixston. You can call me Vas , Vasi, or Lissa. And it was nice meeting you but we have to go change before our producer comes. See ya' around." She said pushing her group over to the elevator.

Katie took one look at her brother and his friends just standing there, before walking away muttering. "Boys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE XXXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Rocque Records)

"Welcome to Rocque Records." Gustavo said as he lead them over near his office. As they got closer to the recording booth they heard noise coming from the hallway. It sounding like a herd of kindergarteners.

"Gustavo! Gustavo! Gustavo! Gustavo!" They heard as the door opened showing James. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. "Wow. What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Rocque was the producer I was talking about." Vas said with a smile.

"Are you replacing us, Gustavo?" Carlos asked with tearful eyes.

"Not yet, dogs. What are you doing here? And when did you meet?" He asked looking between the two groups.

Kendall spared a glance over at the girls then back to Gustavo. "Um, no reason. And we met at the Palmwoods."

"I am so sorry for whatever they did to you." Kelly said looking at the girls.

Alex laughed before saying, "It's fine. Just got a little wet is all."

Luce looked at her in horror. "Speak for yourself. My outfit was ruined."

Kelly sighed then looked at her. "Was is the white one? Oh gosh that just _looked _expensive. How much?"

"You can't put a price on it. I made it myself." Luce said confidently.

"No way! That dress was amazing did you really make it?" Kelly asked.

"Oh yeah." Then she looked down sadly. "It was one of my favorites."

James looked down ashamed. "Sorry, maybe I could make it up to you?"

"And what did you have in mind." She said.

"Whoa now. Luce. Down girl. We are here for a reason." Vasi said causing Luce to frown then mouth to James 'Later'.

"Okay well first off do you want to here your bands name?" Gustavo asked and all of them nodded. " It is Femenino Grande Tiempo Carrera." Carlos burst out laughing and Alex looked at Gustavo in horror.

"Your kidding, right?" She asked still completely horrified.

"What? It's Spanish right? What does it mean?" Logan asked.

"It means Female Big Time Rush in Spanish! I think that's the worst band name I have ever heard!" Alex yelled. All of Big Time Rush were on the floor, laughing their heads off.

Luce looked at them angrily. "Hey James, remember that later? I'm changing it to never."

James jumped up and looked at Gustavo. "I think you should change the name." Then he stood over by Luce, who smiled broadly at him.

"Okay well it was either that or Girl Time Rush." Gustavo mumbled.

"Or we could choose the name." Vasilissa said in a 'duh' kind of voice.

"Fine, but then you have to sign these contracts." He said pushing them towards the girls.

"Hold up, we didn't get contracts." James said.

"Well know you have one too." He said pulling out contracts and handing them to the boys.

"Wiki, read this." Vas said and handed the contract to Alex at the same time that Kendall said. "Logan, read this." and handed the contract to Logan. Vas and Kendall shared a look then looked away quickly.

"Wiki?" Logan asked curiously.

Alex blushed. "It's a term of endearment."

"And she's a walking Wikipedia." Liz said sticking her tongue out at Alex who shoved her a little bit.

"Yeah, that to." Alex said blushing.

"It's okay. I think it's cute." He said smiling at her, which made her blush even more.

"Um, I think the contracts fine." She said only reading half of it.

"I agree." Logan said. That being said they all signed their contracts and handed them back to Gustavo.

"Excellent." Gustavo said smiling. "Now I need you to go into groups of two. Carlos and Lucinda. James and Vasilissa. Kendall and Alexandria. And Logan and Elizabeth."

"Um okay. Now what?" Liz asked.

"Now, you have just found your girl or boy friend for the rest of your careers."

"WHAT?" Elizabeth, Alexandria, Vasilissa. Lucinda, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, James, and Kelly exclaimed.

"It was in your contract. Last line, size one font. 'I will allow Gustavo full rights to do anything that will promote my band.' You all signed it."

"Why would you do that? It wasn't necessary at all!" Alex complained.

"Now, now. I think this will work out perfectly for your bands. Big Time Rush will want to be interviewed and Girl Time Rush is gonna get big by being connected to Big Time Rush. Everybody wins!" If looks could kill Gustavo would be dead eight times.

"This cannot end well." Kelly said

TBC...

Is this as bad as I think it is? Do you think it at least has the potential to get better? Please tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas where I could go with this story or any idea on the band name it would be GREATLY appreciated... so R&R! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! It could be just a one word review even! I'm desperate...

Keep on Writin' - Love Vasi


	3. Dates: Eligan and Kendria

Disclamor: I only own my Ocs.

The Dates...

"Okay, I could see were us dating could be helpful to our careers. _But _don't you think we could pick our own dates? And Carlos don't you dare think that I am putting you down, alright? Because you are soooooo adorable! I'm mean _really_ adorable. But come on Gustavo." Lucinda said. Looking at Gustavo pointedly.

"Oh, its alright your not really my type." Carlos said randomly, causing a horrified gasp from Luce as she turned to him.

"Not- not- not your type? I am everyone's type, okay?" She said with a hint of crazy in her voice.

"Well anyway. I choose these couples with a purpose in mind. Kendall and Alexandria are together because they are both the main singers and _the fire-_" Gustavo started.

"I'm _the fire_? Really? Oh my gosh, this is so exciting. Oh THE _fire,_ the, theoretical, rapid oxidation of a material in the chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, of the band. The-" Lexi was practically jumping up and down, but stopped quickly when Gustavo shot her a piercing glare.

"Oh, and your really going to have to drop that whole nerd thing."

"Excuse me? That's part of who I am. I can't just drop it."

"Well you better."

"Well you better- Ow!" Lexi yelled as she was swatted, rather hard, by Vasi. "What was that for?"

"You know I don't tolerate that kind of language."

"And that gives you the right to hit me? Plus I never even said anything!"

"I knew what you were going to say. And you know what I always say: you attract more bees with honey, and kill people with kindness."

"Two things. First, what crazy person would want to attract bees? And second I'm a marine brat.. I don't kill people with kindness. I use my hands." Lexi added a dark glare over to Gustavo, "Remember that."

"Ehm- as I was saying. Carlos and Lucinda are together because Carlos needs some... help in the maturing and I'm just gonna say it. Sex appeal section."

"Excuse me? I'm sexy." Carlos said jumping into a 'supermodel' poses, swinging his hips and softly humming 'Sexy and I Know It'. Which caused many of the others to laugh or smirk slightly.

Gustavo, looking slightly shocked, continued. "Logan and Elizabeth because they have the whole innocent yet classy look."

"What does that even mean? And innocent? Psh, I could take you any day." Elizabeth said scoffing, then scowling when Luce flicked her in the arm.

Gustavo was now full out glaring at all of them. "And James and Vasilissa because they are _the faces_."

Luce looked up with killer eyes twitching slightly. "Do you know how hard I work on these outfits. How much I do so I _always_ look my absolute best. Do you know how painful it is? How much time it takes? I'm gonna slit your-" She said reaching out to grab his neck.

"Wow, now Luce." Liz interrupted. While she, Vas, and Alex ran up and pried Luce away from Gustavo. "I'm so sorry about her. We will just be going now. Be back tomorrow!"

"Wait! You aren't coming in tomorrow. I took it upon myself to set up your first dates. Kendall, Alexandria you will be going to a karaoke club. Logan, Elizabeth you will be going out to Porshan's dinner for two. Carlos and Lucinda will be going to The Balm. Hottest new teen/celeberty/dance club in LA. And James and Vasilissa? You will be going to _THE _red carpet event of the year. The very first showing of _The Hungergames Movie_. I know not very romantic but there is a lot publicity. So you can all get ready for your dates and I will see you bright and early in two days. Ah- good-bye." They all walked out of the building.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked.

_ Line Break _

( 3 Date Day 3)

_Dinner at Porshan._

_KNOCK. KNOCK, KNOCK. "_What was that?" James called from the bathroom, where he had Logan strapped to a chair in front of the mirror.

"Hm I don't know. I could go check but... Oh yeah! You have me strapped to a chair!" Logan said freaking out.

"Well you wouldn't willingly let me help you! So this was my next best option." _Knock, Knock. _

"Can someone answer the door please? It's me Lizzy. Honestly, I have been out here for awhile now so... Can I come in?" Elizabeth called from outside the door, followed by a few more knocks.

"Crap! It's her. Your not ready yet." James left the bathroom and carefully shut the door, locking Logan in. "I'm coming." James ran up and opened the door. "Well hello, Liz. I must say you look beautiful this fine evening."

"What are you up to James? Your talking very.. formal. That's not like you." She said eying him suspiciously.

"Well you see. Logan isn't ready yet. But if you would just give me-"

"James, it's okay I can wait. Just go finish up what you were doing."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said before running back into the bathroom. Liz took her time walking around the room holding up her terribly frilly light blue, hooped dress. She never would of chosen this for herself but Luce had insisted. She also had her hair up in an artfully styled messy bun with a few loose strands and high, _high_, black pumps so she could be a little closer to Logan's height.

"Miss Flindel, I would like to introduce you to your date, Mr. Logan Mitchell." James was making dramatic motions with his hands. Logan entered the room with his hair spiked and in fancy black tux and light blue tie that complemented her dress.

"Well, Mr. Mitchell you clean up very nice." Liz said with a smile as she walked over to him.

"I could say the same thing about you, Miss. Flindel." He said raising her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Ehm, well I think we should go now our reservation is for 5 and well it's- it's- it's, um." Liz looked up at Logan from her hand, he was blushing like crazy and she could feel the pink rising up her neck and on her cheeks.

"Of course, let's go. I'll be back in about 2 hours James, alright? You have fun with Vasilissa, and enjoy the movie. Bye."

"See you later, James." Liz said as the door shut behind her.

(At the restaurant)

"Um, I will have the pasta. And what would you like?" Logan said looking over at Liz.

"I would like the Chicken Alfredo, please. Thank you." She said with a charming smile before looking back over to Logan. Looking around the restaurant she was surprised with how much paparazzi was there. Of course, they weren't there for them, but whatever. "So Logan tell me about yourself."

"Oh well I'm originally from Texas. I moved to Minnesota in third grade and that's when I met James, Kendall, and Carlos. Um, I've always wanted to be a doctor. My mom is a realistate agent and my dad is in the army so I don't see him a lot. Hm, I don't have any siblings and I'm the brains and logic of Big Time Rush." He said in a summed up kind of way.

"Oh that's cool um- ahahaha." Liz said starting a fake-flirty laugh as she spotted the paparazzi looking at them and pulling out their cameras.

"Here you are, the pasta and chicken alfredo. Enjoy your night." The waiter said before walking away. Liz looked up at Logan.

"Can we finish our food then go somewhere else?" She asked, unnaturally shy.

"Sure. Are you feeling alright? Do you want to stop at a hospital first? Or maybe a drug store for something?" He asked, always being the doctor and the gentleman.

"No, no, no. Your so sweet, but I'm just still getting used to the paparazzi thing. I know being in a band, I'm going to have to get used to it. But I would like to have as much normality as possible for as long as I can. You know?" She asked taking a few more bites of her meal.

"Yeah I get it. Sometime I wish I could go back to being the nerdy high school kid. But then whenever I sing or perform, I just know that this is where I belong now. It's just- being on stage with millions of people screaming your name is the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. And now I don't know how I lived without doing it all the time." He had an adorable little crooked smile and his eyes were gleaming like he was reliving a moment from when he was preforming.

"Wow. That's amazing." They had both just finished their food and where getting ready to leave when a million cameras started to flash in their direction.

"Are you dating?"

"Who are you?"

"When did you to meet?"

"Could we get some pictures?"

"Is it true that you are a part of an up and coming band?"

"Logan, when is the album coming out?"

Question, after question, after question. It was all so much Liz's head was starting to spin. Logan glanced a worried look at her before noticing their limo (Yes Gustavo sent a limo) was surrounded in people he took off down the sidewalk with a firm grip on Elizabeth's arm.

"Logan, what are you doing? The car is that way." But she ran along with him anyway. Eventually yanking off her heels.

"The reporters were surrounding our car. I figured we could out run them, take a little walk and then call a cab."

"Well that sounds like a magnificent plan." She looked over here shoulder to see if they were still being followed, When the coast was clear they slowed to a walk and sat down at a near by bench. "That was... Soo much fun!" Liz said still breathing heavly.

Logan looked up with a toothy grin. After a few more deep breaths he walked over to the road, successfully calling over a taxi. He opened up the door and she scooted in enough so he could sit down too. "So where can I take you two love birds?" The taxi driver asked causing Logan and Liza to turn beet red.

"Um, Palm Woods Hotel please." Logan managed. The driver just smirked and started driving.

"Hey, your that one kid from that one boy band, that my little girl keeps talking about." He said trying to make conversation in the awkwardly silent car.

"Me?" Logan asked looking up from his hands.

"No, the girl's in the boy band." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, no need to be rude." Liz snapped giving him a quick glare before turning back to the window. "Hey, Logan? We're almost at the Palm Woods.. Do you want to race the rest of the way?" Looking back over at him with a wicked grin.

"I'm game. What does the winner get?"

"Pull over please. Thanks. Ready Logan?" She drawled out handing the driver some money before climbing out. "And loser has to tell Gustavo about how the date went... and about ditching the paparazzi." The moment she stepped out of the taxi she took off running for the Palm Woods.

"Cheater!" He yelled while trying to catch up. Which turned out to be easier than he thought, considering she was barefoot and wearing a poofy dress. When he caught up he ran with her until they were several feet from the door and he jogged past her. Officially winning the race.

"That wasn't a fair race! You obviously had the advantage. I mean come on. What happened to the gentleman from the earlier!" Liz complained as they walked up to Logan's apartment.

"He disappeared the minute you decided to cheat. I mean I think it was pretty fair considering your head start."

"Fine. You win." They approached 2J. "Thanks Logan. I had a lot of fun. And now I should end this date properly." He turned his head (Might I say in the most ADORABLE way) confused. She leaned up and kiss his cheek before heading over to her apartment. Yelling over her shoulder, "See you tomorrow Logan!" Then disappearing past a hallway. Logan stood surprised for a moment before letting out a small smile and walking into 2J.

_LINEBREAK_

_(Karaoke Gone... Right?)_

"SHINER! Can you please go answer the door. I am almost positive it is Kendall and I'm not ready yet." Alex yelled adding the final touches to her outfit. Ragged jean shorts, a cropped flowing white tank-top, ankle-high light tan heeled boots, and one of her regular beaded, tan cowgirl hats. Oh yes, she was ready for a night out of karaoke and dancing. Walking out of the room, she went to the living room to see Kendall looking around in aw.

"This is so not fair. When we first moved in here our apartment sucked. Then you get here and this is one of the nicest ones I have seen yet! Oh hey. Ready to go?" Kendall said quickly walking over to the door. He was wearing plain blue jeans, a plaid red shirt, and his favorite vans.

"Um, yeah I am."

"Great, let's go."

"Alright. So is the car outside?"

"Yep, after you." He said holding the door open.

"Have fun Cowgirl! And Mr. Knight you better take good care of her." Luce warned as the door shut behind Kendall.

(Outside the Club)

"Okay, so I say we go in, dance to a couple of songs. Than we each go on stage. Sing a little bit. Make sure the reporters get some nice shots. And then we can make our way out. What do you reckon'?" Lex asked turning to look at him.

"Sounds like Plan Go To Karaoke Club For A Date And Spread Our Popularity/Make Gustavo Happy And Fulfill Out Contracts is in go."

Lexi looked at him strangely. "Plan GTKCFADASOP/MGHAFOC? Really? Whatever. Let's do this." She looped her arm through his and started waving and blowing kisses to the crowd as they crowded around.

"Kendall Knight!"

"OMG. Is that really _the _Kendall Knight. Who's the skan-"

"Wow, Kendall, Kendall I LOVE YOU!"

People were yelling back and forth. Lexi was continuously tightening her grip on his arm. He patted her hand comfortingly. When they finally entered the club the music was pounding so loud they couldn't hear anything. Kendall looked up and saw someone on the stage. Looks like it was showtime. He grabbed Lexi's hand and pulled her to him as _DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again _starting playing and the person on stage started singing.

_So we back in the club  
>Get that bodies rockin from side to side (si-side to side)<br>Thank God the week is done,I feel like a zombi gone back to life (ba-back to life)  
>Hands-up,and suddenly we all got our hands-up<br>No control of my body  
>Ain't I seen you before?<br>I think I remember those  
>eyes,eyes,eyes,eyes,e-e<br>Cuz baby tonight  
>the DJ got us falling in love again<br>Yeah baby tonight  
>the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance dance  
>Like its the last last night<br>of your life life  
>Im'ma get you right<br>Cuz baby tonight  
>the DJ got us falling in love again<br>Keep downing drinks like this_

_not tomorrow not just right_

_now now now now n-now now  
>gonna set the roof on fire,<em>

_gonna burn this mother**** _

_down down down down d-down down  
>Hands up when the music drops,<em>

_we both put our hands up  
>Put your hands up on my body<br>Swear i've seen you before  
>I think I remember those<br>eyes,eyes,eyes,eyes,e-e  
>Cuz baby tonight<br>the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah baby tonight<br>the DJ got us falling in love again  
>So dance dance<br>Like its the last last night  
>of your life life<br>Im'ma get you right  
>Cuz baby tonight<br>the DJ got us falling in love again  
>In the cover of the music<em>

_Cuz baby tonight_  
><em>the DJ got us falling in love again<em>  
><em>Yeah baby tonight<em>  
><em>the DJ got us falling in love again<em>  
><em>So dance dance<em>  
><em>Like its the last last night<em>  
><em>of your life life<em>  
><em>Don't get you right<em>  
><em>Cuz baby tonight<em>  
><em>the DJ got us falling in love again<em>  
><em>Yeah baby tonight<em>  
><em>the DJ got us falling in love again<em>  
><em>So dance dance<em>  
><em>Like its the last last night<em>  
><em>of your life life<em>  
><em>Don't get you right<em>  
><em>Cuz baby tonight<em>  
><em>the DJ got us falling in love again<em>  
><em>Yeah, thank you DJ<em>

When the song ended Lexi and Kendall were starting to show-off and a small group had started to form a circle around them.

Kendall's adrenaline was pumping from dancing so close to Lex, because damn. That girl knew how to move. But two could play at that game and they just kepy trying to one up each other.A new person went to the front of the stage. Grabbing the mic, the music started (_It Will Rain – Bruno Mars_). Lexi gave a small smile before moving closer to him and putting her arms around his neck and swaying to the beat. Kendall immediately followed, except his arms went around her waist, and he whispered in her ear. "This is gonna make some good pictures for the reporters. And would you let me lead?"

Lexi couldn't help but giggle. "I'm not much of a follower, sorry." But she started following his movements anyway.

__If you ever leave me, baby,__

__Leave some morphine at my door__

__Cause it would take a whole lot of medication__

__To realize what we used to have,__

__We don't have it anymore.___  
><em>_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_

_To keep you by my side_

_And keep you from walking out the door.  
><em>__Cause there'll be no sunlight____if I lose you, baby__

__There'll be no clear skies____if I lose you, baby__

_Just like the clouds, __my eyes will do the same _

_if you walk away_

_Everyday, it will rain, __rain, rain  
><em>__I'll never be your mother's favorite____ah,__

__Your daddy can't even look me in the eye__

__Oooh if I was in their shoes,__

__I'd be doing the same thing__

__Saying there goes my little girl__

__walking with that troublesome guy__

__But they're just afraid of something they can't understand__

__Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds__

__Yeah for you__

__I'll try,__

__I'll try,__

__I'll try,__

__I'll try__

__I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding__

__If that'll make it right___  
><em>_Cause there'll be no sunlight __if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies __if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds,__ my eyes will do the same_

_if you walk away_

_Everyday, it will rain, __rain, rain  
><em>_Ooooh Don't just say __goodbye, don't just say, goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces_

_'til I'm bleeding __If that'll make it right  
><em>_Cause there'll be no sunlight __if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies __if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds,__ my eyes will do the same_

_if you walk away_

_Everyday, it will rain, __rain, rain, rain..._

"Wow, this feels like a school dance. Except the last school dance I was at I had to sing." Kendall said smirking.

"Well than it is exactly like a school dance." Lexi smiled before pulling him up to the stage with her. "Want to make a competition out of this?"

"How?"

"We both sing an original song, and we see who the crowd likes better. Oh, and we are suppose to be all couple-y so we can finish off by singing a duet, What do you think?"

"You do realize that I'm a professional _and_ I obviously have a lot of fans here, right? Are you sure you want to challenge me?" He was smirking.

"Ha. Ha. Well you haven't heard me sing yet. Good luck, your going to need it." Kendall shook his head laughing and followed her up the stairs. "Who's going first?"

"I will. Give you little time to prepare yourself." He smiled before talking to the DJ about the song he wanted to do. He walked back on stage as the music started playing. And the crowd started screaming when they realized who it was.

(Cover Girl)

_I don't know why you always get so insecure  
>I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in<br>the mirror  
>And why won't you believe me when I say<br>That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

_When you're looking at the magazines_  
><em>And thinking that you'll never measure up<em>  
><em>You're wrong<em>

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>It's what's underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>  
><em>Oh, my cover girl<em>

_You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day_  
><em>Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's<em>  
><em>okay<em>  
><em>And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape<em>  
><em>Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're<em>  
><em>made<em>  
><em>When you're looking at the magazines<em>  
><em>And thinking that you're just not good enough<em>  
><em>You're so wrong, baby<em>

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>It's what's underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_  
><em>Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once<em>  
><em>And when I see that face<em>  
><em>I'd try a thousand ways<em>  
><em>I would do anything to make you smile<em>

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>It's what's underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>  
><em>Oh, my cover girl<em>  
><em>Oh, my cover girl<em>

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_  
><em>Whoa oh, my cover girl<em>

The applause started immediately. He walked over to Lexi with an innocent smile. "How was that?"

She was stuck in aw for a moment before regaining a cocky composure. "Well, it was... Cute. But you really are an amazing singer."

Kendall looked mock hurt. "You doubted that I could really sing?"

"No, but I figured there was some extra tuning from the record studio. You know. They just tweaked your voice a little bit." She gave him a polite smile. "But now you get to see what I can do." She grabbed the guitar she had borrowed from the DJ, and walked on stage. She sat on the stool that was already placed on stage and started playing.

(Love Story by Taylor Swift

but in this story Alexandria wrote it)

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_  
><em>See the party, the ball gowns<em>  
><em>I see you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>And say hello, little did I know<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
><em>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<em>  
><em>So close your eyes<em>  
><em>Escape this town for a little while<em>

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me<em>  
><em>I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>

_I got tired of waiting_  
><em>Wondering if you were ever coming around<em>  
><em>My faith in you was fading<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come<em>  
><em>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think<em>  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

_And said, marry me Juliet_  
><em>You'll never have to be alone<em>  
><em>I love you and that's all I really know<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<em>

Lexi got a loud applause but it was obviously not as loud as Kendalls. He ran up to the stage by her. "Thank you everybody! We have one more song for you tonight!" He smiled at Lexi. "You did amazing by the way. Are you ready for this?"

"Oh yeah."

(Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows

**Bold is Kendall** _Italics is Alex **Bold and Italics is both**)_

**So she said, **_"What's the problem baby?"  
><em>**What's the problem I don't know  
>Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time<br>I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it**

**How much longer will it take to cure this  
>Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
>But I don't know nothing about love<strong>

_**Come on, come on  
><strong>Turn a little faster**  
>Come on, come on<br>**The world will follow after**  
>Come on, come on<br>**Because everybody's after love_

**So I said, "I'm a snowball running"  
>Running down into the spring<br>That's coming all this love melting under  
>Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love<br>**  
><em>Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love  
><strong><br>**_**These lines of lightning****  
>Mean we're never alone<br>Never alone, no, no**

_**Come on, come on**_

_Move a little closer**  
>Come on, come on<br>**I want to hear you whisper**  
>Come on, come on<br>**Settle down inside my love  
><em>  
><em><strong>Come on, come on<br>**Jump a little higher**  
>Come on, come on<br>**If you feel a little lighter**  
>Come on, come on<br>**We were once upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love<br>Accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love<em>

_**Accidentally**_  
><strong>I'm in love,<strong>_ I'm in love_  
><strong>I'm in love,<strong>_ I'm in love_  
><strong>I'm in love,<strong>_ I'm in love_  
><em><strong>Accidentally<strong>_  
><strong>I'm in love,<strong>_ I'm in love_  
><strong>I'm in love,<strong>_ I'm in love_  
><strong>I'm in love,<strong>_ I'm in love_  
><em><strong>Accidentally<strong>_

_**Come on, come on  
><strong>Spin a little tighter**  
>Come on, come on<br>**And the world's a little brighter**  
>Come on, come on<br>**_**Just get yourself inside her****  
>Love,<strong>**_ I'm in love_ **

Lexi was absolutely giddy, with a wild sparkle in her eyes that matched Kendall's. She turned to look at him, and she felt like she was seeing him in a whole new light, which is why she said she did what she did next. She grabbed the collar of his plaid shirt and pulled him down far enough so that their lips met. He was surprised at first but slowly melted into the kiss putting his arms around her waist. Right next to them, the reporters had all pulled out their cameras and were attempting to get up on stage. When she pulled away they were both breathless. They stared at each other for a few more moments before he smirked and started laughing.

"What? Why are you laughin'? What did I do?"

"_You_ didn't do anything. Your hat on the other hand..." Lexi looked up then quickly took off her cowboy hat, blushing.

"Ehm, sorry." Lexi said, looking down in embarrassment.

He smiled at her before taking her face in his hands and 'forcing' her to look up at him saying, "Hey, it's alright." Before leaning down and kissing her again.

"Damn, Romeo." She looked up at him breathlessly.

"I got you wrapped around my little finger." Kendall said, looking down at her with a knowing smile.

"Oh yeah? Well let's dance some more and then we'll see." She gave him a huge grin, before taking off down the stairs leaving him to catch up. They kept dancing until they thought they would collapse from exhaustion.

(Outside Lexi's apartment)

"Well surprisingly I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you."

"Surprisingly? Well surprisingly, I had a lot of fun with you as well Lexi."

She gave a small laugh before looking up at him again. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Then she quickly opened her door and closed it just after saying, "Good-night, Kenny-boo."

He gave the shut door a questioning look. "Kenny-boo? Really? We will have to work on that... Lexi-bear." He gave a small chuckle before heading back to his room. He didn't make it all the way before a door opened in front of him. Lucy walked out and looked up to see him, and smiled widely.

"Kendall, I was just looking for you. I wanted to know if you wanted like to go out later?"

"Oh. Well you see... I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"Well I might already be seeing someone."

"You might? That doesn't seem very sure. Don't worry. I can wait until you make up your mind." She gave him a flirty smile before continueing down the hall. He walked in shock over to his apartment. When he opened the door he stopped. Literally shocked into silence.

"Kendall! I got a vacation from filming! I'm going to be here for the whole week. And I hope you don't mind, Carlos let me in before he left."

Kendall just managed to whisper out. "Jo-."

That's all for this chapter, Carlos and James's dates are going to be next! Please review! Especially if there is anything you want to see happen!

-Vas


End file.
